Card Captor Meimi
by Kewlbunnie
Summary: The cards are on the loose again, but who's gonna capture them? Sakura and Syaoran's daughter, Meimi??? With the help of her friends Midori and Asuka, of course!
1. It starts

A/N: First chapter of Card Captor Meimi. I'll update soon. ^_^

Please review it! I don't care if it's flames, just review it. Hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any related characters. Made up characters (Meimi, etc) are mine. Enjoy.

Card Captor Meimi

It's 11:55. Must math go on and on forever? I've been here for an hour, and I'm bored!!! How can my sensei expect me to pay any attention, when he's droning on in the same, dull voice? I might even sleep.

"Li-san, Li-san!"

"Nani? Oh, Kimura-sensei, gomen nasai. I didn't hear you."

"That's quite obvious, Li-san. Pay attention please! Class…"

That's all I heard. Once again, the thoughts of math, and the time before it would be over, came and went through my mind. This is boring, maybe I should…

"Meimi-chan, Meimi-chan, it's lunch time."

"Huh? Oh, Midori-chan, gomen ne. I didn't hear you. Wait, math's over? Yes!!! Man, I'm starved."

"Yeah, me too. What about him?" she asked, her head leaning to the right.

"Oh, Asuka-kun, it's lunch time. C'mon, let's go eat. Asuka-kun?" That's when I noticed he was asleep. I went over and shook his shoulder a bit.

"Asuka-kun, wake-up. It's time to eat." 

A boy with brown hair, and brown eyes turned towards me, then smiled.

"Hmm? Oh, is math over? Yes!!!"

"I know, finally! Really, Midori-chan, how can you stand math?" I asked, while we made our way outside.

"What, so I like math, I find it weird that you guys don't," she retaliated, sticking her nose up and walking towards a bench. I rolled my eyes and saw Asuka do the same. 

"Us, liking math? Kami-sama, Midori-chan, don't even get me started on all of the reasons to hate math!" We all laughed, even though I rarely did. Sometimes, it's just good to laugh. Okaasan always says that, and I believe her.

I turned the corner onto my street, and skated towards the third house. My house. I love skating. It was a hobby I picked up from my Okaasan. It was 6:30 so my Okaasan and Otousan are usually home by now. I used my key to unlock the door, and went inside. Hmm, yep they're home. My Otousan and Okaasan's shoes are there. I slipped of my skates and into my house slippers.

"Tadaima," I called out. A woman with brown hair and green eyes came into view.

"O-kaerinasai, Meimi-chan. Come into the dining room, dinner's almost ready," she replied smiling, then turned back to the kitchen.

I followed her, but turned into the dining room, where a man with brown hair and eyes was reading the shimbun.

"Konnichiwa, Otousan," I said, bowing.

"Konnichiwa, Meimi-san. How was swimming practice?"

"Pretty good, actually," I said noticing my Okaasan come into the room. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" They were both staring at me, then at each other, than back to me.

"Do you, perhaps, sense anything unusual? Maybe?" Otousan asked me.

"Nani? What do you mean by 'sense'" I asked him. A small 'hoe' was heard, making my Otousan laugh, and my Okaasan blush.

"Sakura…" Otousan said to Okaasan between his laughter.

"Hoe?" I asked them. Okaasan answered.

"I used to say that when I was in school. I still do sometimes."

"Why is it so funny, then?"

"Long story. Anyway, do you feel anything weird?"

"No, but you guys are acting that way. What's up?" They looked serious for a few moments, then frowned.

"No reason. Come on, it's time to eat dinner. I hope it isn't cold."

Boy, were they acting weird. What was I supposed to sense? And why did they seem sad?

End of chapter one. Please R+R!

Key:

Sensei - teacher

Nani - what?

Gomen nasai - I am very sorry.

Gomen ne - Sorry.

Kami-sama - God

Okaasan - Mother

Otousan - Father

Tadaima - I'm back.

O-kaerinasai - Welcome back.

Shimbun - Newspaper

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon.

Hoe - Sakura's made up word. 

Ja ne, minna!


	2. The Key of Clow

  
A/N: Told ya I would update soon. ^_^ Actually, I was gonna update sooner, but my computer kinda erased this the first time, so I had to write it again. Neways, here's the second chapter of Card Captor Meimi. I'm gonna stop calling Meimi's parents otousan and okaasan 'cause it's getting kinda annoying to write all the time. Gomen! Don't forget to review! Please!!! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any related characters. Made up characters (Meimi, etc) are mine. Enjoy.  
  
Card Captor Meimi  
  
"What do you mean they were acting weird?" Midori-chan asked me. I was talking to Midori-chan on the phone, telling her   
about what had happened before dinner. After the conversation with my parents, they seemed to be acting normal, as if nothing had ever happened.  
"I mean they were asking me if I felt anything, sensed something strange. Then, when I told them that I didn't, they seemed kind of sad."  
"That is weird. I'll ask my mother, maybe she knows. Your mom and mine are, like, best friends. I think they've been since they were in school together. Hey, do you want to come to my house tomorrow? Mom wants you to come to a tea party. It would be fun. She invited your Mom, too. Ask her if she wants to come."  
"Hai, that sounds great. I'll ask her. See you tomorrow, Midori-chan."  
"Oyasumi, Meimi-chan." Wai! I get to go to Midori-chan's huge mansion! Mom told me that we could've had a house that big, that Father was no stranger to money. She said something about money back in China, but I can't remember the rest. But I do know that Mom liked life simple. She saw no need to have a huge house, rather than a comfortably sized one. I, personally, want a house I could get lost in. Oh well.  
::knocking::  
"Hai?"  
"Meimi-chan, it's me. Can I come in?" It was Mom.  
"Yeah, just a moment." I walked over to the door and opened it. There was my mom, with what looked like a key in her hands.  
"Here, Meimi-chan, keep this. You might need it." She opened my palm and put the key inside it. She kissed my forehead, like she does every night.  
"Oyasumi nasai, Meimi-chan. Your father will come in a few minutes. Keep that safe, and don't ever lose it." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
I closed the door and walked back to my bed. Hmm, what is this? Huh?   
It is a key, like I thought, but it's the strangest looking key I've ever seen!   
It was a star with a wing on each side. What was this supposed to be for?   
::thud::  
"Huh?"  
::thud::  
"What's that?"  
"Meimi-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Father poked his head through the door.  
"Uh, hai, daijoubu desu. Do you know what this is? Mom gave it to me," I asked, holding up the key to my Father. He smiled knowingly at me, then took it from my hands.  
"It's a key."   
::sweatdrop::  
"I knew that! I mean, what's it for? Why is it so special to Mom?"  
He looked serious for a moment. Like how he looks when reliving memories. He then gave me back the key.   
"It's a key to a whole new world. The world of Clow-san."   
"Nani?"  
"You'll understand soon enough. It's time for bed anyway. Oyasumi nasai, Meimi-san. Don't lose that key. If I'm right, you'll need it very soon." He smiled at me, then left.  
What's going on here!?!?! Who is Clow-san? And why do I have this stupid key? Too many questions!!! And what was that noise? Ugh, I need to sleep. I turned out the light, and closed my eyes, everything going black.  
  
"Soon enough, Meimi. Soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Meimi-chan, where are you going?" Mom asked me, while watering some plants.  
"Over to Midori-chan's house. Her Mom invited me to a tea party. She invited you, too."  
"Honto? Sugoi, I can see Tomoyo-chan again! You go on ahead, I need to finish this," she stated, motioning to the plants.  
"Hai."   
I went over and put on my shoes. I didn't need to skate because Midori-chan lives just down the street.  
"I'm going then. Ja!" I called before opening the door and leaving.  
Wai! I'm sooo happy. Midori-chan's mother is really nice. Actually, her Father is too. I know that my parents and her parents were all friends at school, so they're very close. Father was never very close to Midori-chan's father, though. I wonder why? Oh, I'm here. I walked up the steps and rang the bell. A maid with black hair and reddish eyes opened the door. I recognized her from the last time I was here. If I recall correctly, she was Tanaka Keiko.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-sama. Midori-sama is in her room. Follow me, I'll show you there."  
I followed the maid up a flight of stairs, and turned left. The second door we got to, she knocked on.   
"Midori-sama, Li-sama is here." A girl with long, dark blue hair and violet eyes opened the door. Midori-chan!  
"Meimi-chan, ohayo gozaimasu! Come in. Arigatou gozaimasu, Keiko-san.  
"Do itashimashite, Midori-sama," she replied before bowing and leaving.  
"Ohayo, Midori-chan. My mother said she would be coming soon."   
"Good. Ne, I found some of Mother's old things and she said we could look at them. Come over here."   
I followed her over to a huge wooden chest. She opened it, and inside was row after row of video tapes.  
"Videos?" I asked her. Why so many video tapes?  
"Mother had this thing for taping your mother when they were younger. She said that we could look at the ones marked with a blue square. The others, as odd as this sounds, we aren't yet ready to see. Want to watch them?" We aren't ready to see? She sounds like my parents. They all seem to know something will happen soon. How?  
"Meimi-chan?"  
"Huh? Oh, right. Hai, let's watch some." We went over to her theater (yes, she has her own theater!) and she put the first tape in. It was Mom being taped wearing a cat fuku. A cat fuku?  
"Why is Mom dressed up like that?" I asked Midori-chan.   
"My Mom's early creations, I guess. They're a lot different from the ones she makes now, ne?" she responded, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Are all the tapes of my Mom modeling her clothes?"  
"I think so. I've seen a few of these before, and they're all like this one. Oh, what's that noise?"  
"What noise?" I asked, confused.  
"Shh, listen." I did as she said and then I too heard the "noise", if you could call it that.  
::SAKURA-CHAN!!!:: Man, how could I miss it?  
"I think Mom's here. Let's go down to meet them."  
She smiled, responding, "Hai!"  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Key:  
  
Hai - Yes; okay  
Oyasumi nasai/Oyasumi - Goodnight.  
Daijoubu desu ka? - Are you alright?  
Daijoubu desu - I'm fine.  
Nani? - What?  
Honto? - Really?  
Sugoi! - Great!  
Ja! - Bye!  
Wai! - Yay!  
Ohayo/ Ohayo gozaimasu - Good morning.   
Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you.  
Do itashimashite - Your welcome.  
Ne - Hey; Right?  
Fuku - outfit; costume  
  
Laterz! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. What the hell IS that??

As we walked down the stairs, I saw Midori-chan's mother as well as my own

A/N: Gomen nasai, minna for taking so long to get this out. The next chapter will come out quicker! Anyhoo, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any related characters. Made up characters (Meimi, etc) are mine. Enjoy.

Card Captor Meimi

As we walked down the stairs, I saw Midori-chan's mother as well as my own. They seemed to be very happy to see each other.

"Meimi-chan, Midori-chan, konnichiwa!" It was her mother, happy as ever, with a video camera in hand. She still tapes Mom? 

"Konnichiwa Mother, Li-san," I heard Midori-chan respond, bowing to the adults. I did the same as her and we started our tea party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today was a good day. I had a lot of fun at Midori-chan's house. I wish our other friends could've been there. Oh well. Oh! I never got to ask Midori's mother about my parents behavior. I touched the key around my neck. I wore it the entire day, under my dress, so that no one would see it. What is all of this? Have my parents gone insane? I wish I knew.

::Thump::

There's that noise again! It sounds like it's coming from downstairs. That's it, I'm gonna go see what that is! I opened my door and quietly walked downstairs, listening for the noise.

::Thump, Thump::

Got it! So the noise is coming from the basement, huh? I'm positive of it. I opened the basement door, and walked down the stairs. Jeez, it's cold down here. And really dark, too. I fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the light. Finally, my hands went over a switch and I flicked it up. Ah, glorious light! How I missed you!

::THUMP::

I gasped. That was right behind me. I slowly turned around and gasped again at what I saw.

"What the hell IS that??"

It looked like a stuffed animal. It was yellow and had wings. 

"Hey! Who's there? Sakura, is that you? You haven't grown at all! How long have I been asleep? The stupid Clow Book woke me up! I was sleeping here with my beautiful dreams of cake and pudding! Yeah!"

"I'm…not…Sakura…uh…I'm gonna go now, bye!" I yelled behind me before racing up the stairs and closing the basement door. I hadn't bothered to even turn the light off. Then a thought hit me! That stuffed animal thing! My parents have got to get down here, NOW!

"Mom, Dad! Get down here, **please!**" I yelled up to them. They better get here soon, because I want some questions answered.

"Meimi-san, what's wrong?" It was Dad.

"There's an…um…thing down there!" I told him, pointing to the basement door. As if on cue, the door opened, and out flew the stuffed animal, mumbling stuff about Clow Cards and sleep.

"Dad, why is there a flying, talking STUFFED ANIMAL here???"

Dad only laughed as the thing turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I am NOT a stuffed animal! Wait a minute, who are…….Gaki??? " It was pointing towards Dad.

"I told you, fluff-ball, NOT to call me that!" Okaaaay, now I was confused. They **knew** each other? 

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Not the Gaki!! I'm stuck here with him!!!" The thing yelled before flying all over the place, pulling little yellow hairs out of its head.

"Syaoran what's going on?" Mom was on the stairs looking at Dad.

"The stuffed animal's back," he replied pointing to the odd creature.

"Stuffed animal? Oh, KERO-CHAN!!!!" she ran forward, hugging the beast.

"SAKURA!!!!! What are you doing here with the Gaki?" he asked Mom, glaring at Dad. Oh boy, now I'm really not getting this. I decided to just sit down and watch everything.

"What do you mean? Oh, you don't know? We got married!!! Kero-chan? KERO-CHAN!?!?!" All of the color left the thing's face, it was looking from Dad, to Mom, and then to me.

"How..nice," it finally said, gulping.

Mom brought me forward, "Kero-chan, this is our daughter, Meimi. Meimi, this is Keroberosu, the Guardian Beast of the Seal." She told me, smiling.

"I was wondering when this was gonna happen," I mumbled, before fainting.

End of Chapter 3

Key:

Konnichiwa – Hello.

Gaki – Brat.

Ja, minna!


End file.
